Sobre Mis Pies
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: HAMI, lo que piensa Haruka de Michiru, algo muy romantico


_**sailor moon no me pertenece, uso el HAMI para traerles esta linda historia**_

SOBRE MIS PIES…

El sol alumbraba la habitacion de dos Sailors guerreras de los planetas exteriores, ambas dormidas con sus cuerpos entrelazados en un tierno abrazo, pero sin quererlo, los rayos de sol alumbraron la cara de la rubia, molestandole de gran manera, lo que hizo que abriera lentamente los ojos, y se topase con la mas bella obra de arte de todo el mundo, su sirena, ahí frente a ella, con su bello rostro angelical, dio un suspiro y se dispuso a pararse, con mucho cuidado, pero no sirvio de nada, pues el sol no solo topo con su rostro, sino tambien con el de su bella dama de los mares, provocando el mismo efecto en ella, y vio como abrio los ojos lentamente y le sonrio, ella se sintio tan feliz, le gustaba toda ella.

-buenos dias-dijo la peli-verde con una gran sonrisa besando a la rubia

-buenos dias preciosa-dijo la rubia acariciando el rostro de la princesa de los mares

-vaya, pero porque tan halagadora el dia de hoy Haruka?-pregunto con una sonrisa muy juguetona

-no por nada, simplemente que te amo demasiado, simplemente eso-dijo con una carita muy tierna para Michiru

-jaja, Haruka yo tambien te amo mas que a nada-dijo Michiru besandola

-bien, vayamos a comer algo, ven-dijo la rubia poniendose de pie y jalando a su sirena de la mano, pero Michiru la jalo, ya paradas, y se puso en sus pies para alcanzar a darle un beso-me encanta cuando haces eso-

-en serio?, jaja vamos-dijo ahora la peli-verde jalando a la rubia hacia la cocina, al llegar comenzaron a hacer el desayuno, al terminar se sirvieron y fueron a comer, despues de todo solo estaban ellas dos

-sabes….es bueno que Setsuna se haya llevado a Hotaru a revisar las puertas del tiempo-dijo Michiru comenzando a comer

-si lo se…..piensas comer solo eso?-dijo sorprendida la rubia, al ver lo que comeria su sirena

_**Te cuidas que comer con tal de verte bien y yo…**_

_**Yo asi te amo**_

-si, no creeras que mi cuerpo consume tanta energia como tu…-dijo Michiru sonriendo-además dudo que quieras que suba de peso-

-Michi, a mi me gustas tal y como eres-dijo Haruka acariciandole el rostro a Michiru

_**No tienes que tener una figura ideal, no!**_

_**Ni el vientre plano**_

-pero yo quiero ser bella para ti-dijo Michiru cerrando los ojos ante la caricia de su rubia

-Michiru, te quiero asi tal y como eres, no hay nadie que me guste mas que tu, te quiero porque me amas tal y como soy, por ti soy feliz-

_**Te quiero por ser como eres**_

_**Porque como soy tu me quieres**_

_**El amor mi niña es al natural**_

-yo te amo Haruka, te amo mucho-dijo la peli-verde besandola con mucha ternura

_**No le hace falta tinte a tu cabello**_

_**Asi luce bello**_

_**Asi me enamoraste**_

-me encanta tu cabello, que representa flores marinas, tu dulzura, por eso estoy contigo, porque te admiro como la hermosa mujer y la perfecta prodigio que eres-

_**Por tu dulzura**_

_**Yo estoy contigo**_

_**Y te eh elegido porque te admiro**_

_**Como mujer**_

-me encanta cuando te pones tus zapatillas con tacones, mas las de Sailor Neptune-dijo soltando una carcajada-porque te ves mas alta, pero sin duda me gusta mas como me besas, cuando te paras sobre mis pies-

_**Por tus tacones te ves mas alta**_

_**Pero me encanta como me besas….**_

_**Cuando te paras….sobre mis pies**_

-cuando te pones tus vestidos, y me sonries coquetamente, provocandome en el instante-dijo sonriendo picaramente-pero a mi me gustas tal y asi como estas ahora-dijo señalándola, llevaba una camisa negra de la rubia, que le quedaba algo larga, y que le llegaba hasta los muslos abierta los primeros botones-cuando despiertas entre mis brazos, se que solo eres mia, para mi no necesitas todas esas cremas que pones en tu piel, junto con el maquillaje, simplemente eres perfecta sin nada de eso-

_**Te cuidas tu vestido, y yo te quiero **_

_**asi, asi como te levantas**_

_**No tienes que cubrir de cremas en tu piel, no! **_

_**Tu asi me encantas**_

-te quiero porque eres tan dulce, tan hermosa, y sobre todo porque me amas como yo a ti, porque simplemente sentimos esto tan grande y tan inmenso, todo este amor es tan natural-

_**Te quiero por ser como eres**_

_**Porque como soy tu me quieres**_

_**El amor mi niña es al natural**_

-simplemente te amo mas que a mi propia vida…..Michiru nunca pense llegar a sentir esto con nadie, te juro que estoy tan enamorada de ti-dijo dando un suspiro y volteo al techo

-Haruka….-dijo Michiru aventandose a los brazos de su amada rubia-te amo, mas que a mi vida-dijo comenzando a llorar

-porque lloras?-pregunto la rubia abrazando a su sirena mientras le besaba el hombro

-porque te amo mas que a nada, no se que haria sin ti-dijo separandose un poco y secandose las lagrimas

-yo tambien te amo-dijo besandola-mira, terminemos de desayunar y vamos a dar una vuelta, si?-

-claro-dijo Michiru volviendo a su lugar para comenzar a comer de nuevo, pero sin dejar de pensar en todo eso que le dijo Haruka, y es que la rubia no era de esas que demostraba mucho lo que sentia, con Michiru era

diferente….-_te amo Haruka-_penso Michiru con una sonrisa

_**No le hace falta tinte a tu cabello**_

_**Asi luce bello**_

_**Asi me enamoraste**_

_**Por tu dulzura**_

_**Yo estoy contigo**_

_**Y te eh elegido porque te admiro**_

_**Como mujer**_

_**Por tus tacones te ves mas alta**_

_**Pero me encanta como me besas….**_

_**Cuando te paras….sobre mis pies**_

_**...**_

_**muuuy melosa pero bueno, espero les haya gustado**_


End file.
